pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Class
September arrives at Danville and Phineas, Ferb and their friends must return to class, the change is that a new excentric and obsessive teacher is at class, and, he is the biggest fan of "Phineas and Ferb"; the whole class finds him a bit weird but they will end likin' him and helping him to get a date with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is a bit worried about the new kid that is interested on his daughter. Gags Too Young Line Baljeet: Are putting me an A -? Teacher: Yes, yes I am Doof: You are attempting to date my daughter? Teacher: Yes, yes I'm Whatcha Doin'? Isabella: Hey, teacher, whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance into his lair Teacher: May I say it?...Hey...where is Perry?...well...I know it... Phineas: he is a platypus he doesn`t do much Teacher: that's the thing that you think (laughts a bit) dubi-dubi-duba...He's a semi-acuatic Egg-laying- mammal of action Phineas: what? (Troly keeps singing, outside the class, Perry enters a bathhroom, it's heard an scream, Perry gets out reads "girls bathroom"...he moves to the other door, that it's put "animals' bathroom" and enters through the W.C. to his lair) Songs *We're Going to Class - Phineas; Ferb; Isabella; Buford; Baljeet; Irving and Django *I'm Teacher - Teacher *Living in DanvilleLiving in Danville - Teacher and P&F cast *Love, Love, Love - Teacher (chorus of Vanessa, Candace, Stacy and Jenny ft. Irving) *Be Prepared - Baljeet ft. Isabella and the Fireside Girls *Maths in the Tummy - Baljeet and Buford *Summer Belongs to You (remake)- Teacher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Allusions *'The Simpsons/Psychology:' when the Teacher sais that he is "the real Skinner" possibly makes a connection between the Simpsons character and the psychologist of counductism *'Little Mermaid:' Teacher sings "Living in Danville" in a style as Sebastian sings "Under the Sea" *'The Lion King:' Baljeet sings "Be Prepared" in a Scar-style Background information *First episode of Phineas and Ferb in class *First episode that Vanessa interacts with Stacy and Jenny, they seems to be in the same class, with Candace. Continuity *The teacher is the same nerd that appeared in "My Boyfriend, the Nerd" *A variation of Summer Belongs to You is sing ("Summer Belongs to You") *A variation of I'm Handsome is sing ("Quietest Day Ever") *A variation of Lies is sing ("Let's Bounce") *Buford and Baljeet are refered as frenemies again ("Lotsa Latkes") *Candace and Vanessa interact; in this episode seem to be friends ("S'Winter"; "Summer Belongs to You"; "I Scream, You Scream"; "The Doonkleberry Imperative"). *Second time Isabella is in love with someone that isn't Phineas ("The Beak") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Himself *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Himself *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl/Teacher *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Kelly Hu as Stacy *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa/Herself *Danny Jacob as Himself Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Stories created by "Trolypac" Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Mr. Troly